


Три парня, два спальника и палатка

by Fan_Feini



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Feini/pseuds/Fan_Feini
Summary: SPR ведет дело за городом, вечером обещают дождь, так что монах, Джон и Ясухара отправляются дежурить, чтобы оборудование не пострадало. И все шло хорошо, как будто они просто в походе, - пока Ясухара не запер машину, забыв ключи внутри.





	1. Я так не планировал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Tent, Two Sleeping Bags, Three Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379149) by Coriana. 



\- Во что бы то ни стало, этот прибор намокнуть не должен. Я предоставляю вам дополнительную палатку, чтобы прикрыть его в случае дождя.  
Отдаленный раскат грома словно бы поставил точку в этой реплике Нару.  
\- Да, она у меня в машине, - сказал Джон, помогая монаху поставить трехместную палатку.  
\- Прям как будто в поход пошли, - Ясухара улыбался во весь рот.  
\- Это не отпуск, мальчик, это работа, - монах закрепил несущий шест. - Все, закончили.  
\- На всякий случай повторяю, - сказал Нару, - ни в коем случае не входите в дом. Мы имеем дело с потенциально опасным духом.   
И он направился к белому фургону, где Лин ждал его, чтобы вернуться в гостиницу.   
Таким образом, двое уехали, а трое остались в чаще леса рядом с уютным двухкомнатным домиком, куда нельзя было заходить под страхом смерти. Но кто-то же должен был остаться и приглядеть за одиноким микрофоном, который улавливал все звуки, какие мог.   
Конечно, когда возникло это задание, кандидатуры девочек не рассматривались. А Лину и Нару, кажется, не пришло в голову выполнить его самим. Первоначально ехать должны были только Джон и монах, но Ясухара вызвался им помочь, потому что "звучит весело".  
И вот наступали сумерки, они втроем стояли рядом с домиком, куда не войдешь, с большой палаткой на всех, а также с микрофоном и его громоздким аккумулятором.   
\- Ладно, - сказал монах, закинув руки за голову, - надо бы поставить вторую палатку, пока еще хоть что-то видно.  
Джон потянул на себя дверь машины.  
\- Эм... - он потянул сильнее.  
Монах уставился на Джона, сражающегося с дверью.  
\- Притворюсь, что это означает совсем не то, что я подумал.  
Ясухара заглянул в окно машины и заметил ключи в замке зажигания.   
\- Ага, именно это оно и означает.  
\- Кто последний был в машине? - Джон посмотрел на монаха.  
\- Последние двадцать минут я возился с палаткой и к машине не приближался.  
\- Эм... Это был я, - Ясухара поднял руку. - Я закрыл дверь, когда вытащил наши с монахом спальники.  
\- Значит, мой спальник все еще в багажнике... - сказал Джон.  
\- И вторая палатка тоже... - пробормотал Ясухара.  
\- И наш ужин, - закончил монах.  
Небо озарилось вспышкой молнии, так что все трое подпрыгнули.  
\- И что теперь делать? Микрофон намокнет, - Джон вытянул руку, чтобы проверить, не начался ли дождь.  
\- Может быть, позвоним Нару, чтобы он вызвал слесаря? - предложил Ясухара. - Ну или сами вызовем, чтобы никто не узнал.  
\- Мой мобильник в машине, - сказал Джон, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу.   
\- Предлагаю разбить окно, - монах уже нашел толстую ветку и теперь прикидывал, куда лучше ударить.  
\- Такигава-сан, не надо, пожалуйста! - вскричал Джон и схватил его за руку, чтобы предотвратить непоправимое.  
Монах что-то проворчал и бросил ветку.  
Ветер зашуршал листьями деревьев, набирая силу вместе с приближающейся грозой.  
\- Микрофон! - охнул Джон.  
\- Я такого не планировал, - сказал монах.  
\- Я, в общем, тоже, - отозвался Ясухара.  
\- Если бы ты не увязался за нами, ничего бы не случилось.  
Прежде чем Ясухара успел ответить, они услышали отдаленный шорох дождя.  
И побежали спасать микрофон.  
*  
\- Итак, у нас всего два спальника, а палатку мы делим с микрофоном.  
Монах сидел на земле, скрестив ноги.  
Несмотря на то, что установка палатки заняла двадцать минут, они перенесли ее за пять, лишь бы избежать ярости Нару из-за испорченного микрофона. Но теперь они находились в двух шагах от "опасного" домика. Их разделяла только стенка палатки.   
\- И что будем с ними делать? - монах указал на два свернутых спальника.  
\- Легко! - ответил Ясухара. - Один расстелим, вторым накроемся.  
\- А спать, выходит, будем вместе...   
\- Ага, как братья.  
Ясухара ухмыльнулся.  
\- Сейчас бы выпить что-нибудь покрепче.  
Снаружи дождь зарядил еще сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. То и дело грохотал гром, и палатку освещали молнии.  
\- Интересно, как микрофон поймает хоть что-то, кроме этого шума, - сказал монах.  
\- Уверен, есть разные уровни звука, которые Лин может усилить при прослушивании, - ответил Ясухара.  
\- Наверное...  
\- Надеюсь, палатку не сдует, - сказал Джон.  
Его товарищи по несчастью резко замолчали. Такая мысль не приходила им в голову.  
\- Да все будет хорошо, - сказал Ясухара. - Это сверхпрочная палатка, плотная, водонепроницаемая. Как раз то, что нам сейчас нужно.  
Шмяк!  
Они посмотрели вверх, туда, откуда раздался звук.  
Кап-кап-кап.  
Из дыры торчала ветка дерева и сочилась вода, а они ошарашенно наблюдали за этим несколько мгновений.  
Опомнившись, Ясухара и Джон подскочили, чтобы вытереть микрофон, а монах бросился наружу в поисках того, что можно было бы подставить под струю.  
*  
\- А поменьше ничего не мог найти? - спросил Ясухара. - Ну хоть горшок цветочный, что ли...  
\- Не нравится - иди под дождь и ищи сам, - огрызнулся монах, раздумывая, не снять ли мокрую куртку. Он начинал мерзнуть.  
\- Я знаю, просто... теперь тут еще меньше места.  
К микрофону и аккумулятору прибавилось небольшое корыто, которое монах каким-то образом затащил внутрь. Трехместная палатка превратилась в одноместную меньше, чем за сорок пять минут.  
Гроза почти прошла, но дождь все не прекращался.   
\- Надеюсь, нам возместят стоимость этой палатки, - сказал Джон, глядя, как через дыру вода стекает в корыто.  
Все трое кое-как ютились в том небольшом пространстве, которое еще оставалось, и Джон был зажат между монахом и Ясухарой.  
\- Что, говоришь, случилось со вторым спальником? - спросил монах.  
\- Ну, мы с Джоном торопились прикрыть микрофон и не заметили, что течет прямо на него. И это как раз был мой...  
\- Как будто теперь имеет значение. Все равно спать негде, - монах посмотрел на Джона, приподняв бровь. - Ты уверен, что нам не стоит выбить стекло в машине?  
\- Эм, да. Извини, но все еще уверен.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели, как вода капает в корыто.  
\- Надеюсь, больше ничего не случится, - сказал Ясухара. - А то мне придется сидеть у тебя на коленях, монах.  
\- Если ты попытаешься это сделать, парень, будешь спать снаружи...


	2. Прости, Джон

\- Пять тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят два, пять тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят три, пять тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят четыре...  
\- Ясу, заткнись, пожалуйста, - сказал монах.  
\- Пять тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят пять... Кстати, это уже пятнадцатая просьба заткнуться.  
\- И весьма обоснованная.  
Снаружи все еще лило как из ведра. Каждый раз, как у них появлялась надежда, что дождь кончается, он продолжался с новой силой. В какой-то момент понадобилось опорожнить корыто, и монах на горьком опыте узнал, что Ясухаре нельзя доверить такую тяжесть: тот расплескал воду ему на ботинки.  
\- Я не виноват. Я прилежный студент и не бегаю качаться по ночам.  
\- Да я заметил.  
\- Ребят, давайте не будем спорить больше, - Джон примирительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты прав. Прости, Джон, - кивнул Ясухара, чем заставил священника заподозрить, что он что-то замышляет.  
\- Который час? - поинтересовался монах.  
\- С тех пор, как ты последний раз спрашивал, прошло пять минут... - Ясу сверился с часами. - Тринадцать минут первого ночи.  
Монах раздраженно вздохнул и подтянул колени к себе. В ботинках хлюпало.  
\- Может, поспишь? Для тебя тут места хватит, - предложил Ясухара.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу спать в одной палатке с тобой.  
\- Какие ужасные вещи ты говоришь, - Ясухара притворно смахнул слезинку.  
\- Не собираюсь тебя жалеть.  
\- И не надо. В одном исследовании доказали, что с возрастом у людей ослабляется способность к сочувствию.  
\- Не. Начинай. Опять.  
\- Хочешь - возьми последний спальник. Только не подрывайся, если к середине ночи я попытаюсь к тебе присоединиться.  
Монах покачал головой.  
\- Парень, иногда я начинаю за тебя беспокоиться.  
\- Эй! - Ясухара нахмурился.  
\- Честно.  
\- Тем не менее, я считаю, что мы можем вдвоем уместиться в одном спальнике.  
Они замолчали. У Джона покраснели кончики ушей.  
\- Ага, только вряд ли мы сможем там что-нибудь сделать, кроме как заснуть.  
Джон прикрыл глаза рукой, заливаясь румянцем.  
\- ...прости, Джон, - извинился монах.  
\- Ну, можно не застегивать молнию до конца, - сказал Ясухара. - Два тела в ограниченном пространстве дадут достаточно тепла.  
\- Кхм, - кашлянул Джон, не отнимая руку от лица.  
\- Прости, Джон, - Ясухара смотрел на монаха поверх его головы и ухмылялся. Монах отвечал ему тем же.  
\- Да, это могло бы сработать. Ну или вместо того, чтобы лежать бок о бок... - Такигава потер подбородок, словно обдумывая такой вариант.  
\- Чур, я сверху, - сказал Ясухара.  
\- Ну ребята! - вскричал Джон. Такого резкого тона они от него еще не слышали.  
\- ...прости, Джон, - хором ответили студент и монах.  
Некоторое время тишину нарушал только шум дождя и капание воды в корыто.  
\- Ясу, - в голосе монаха пробились опасные нотки, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я шутил. Хватит меня щупать.  
\- Э?! Я вообще-то далеко сижу!  
\- Тогда что за...?! - монах повернулся и ухватился за что-то в темноте.   
Что-то гладкое.   
Он вытащил руку - змея.  
\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!  
Такигава с криком выскочил из палатки, остальные тоже не мешкали. Оказавшись снаружи, все трое промокли насквозь за считанные секунды.  
Палатка слабо светилась в том месте, где Ясухара уронил фонарик. Они видели тень ползавшей вокруг змеи, которая казалась ещё больше, чем на самом деле.  
\- Иди убей ее, - велел Ясухара, глядя на монаха.  
Такигава бросил на него косой взгляд.  
\- Если ты гарантируешь мне, что она не ядовитая.  
\- Есть способ определить. По глазам или по форме головы, кажется... Не помню точно.  
\- Пусть она укусит тебя, проверим.  
\- Эй, успокойтесь, - вмешался Джон. Мокрые волосы липли ему на лицо.  
\- Ты же вроде из Австралии, Джон? Можешь убить змею? - спросил монах, натягивая капюшон.  
\- Лопатой могу. Голыми руками - не приходилось, если ты это хотел узнать.  
\- Значит, ты ни разу не убивал змею голыми руками, - монах закатил глаза. - Но разве вы там не боретесь с кенгуру? Разве ты не умеешь определять, ядовитая она или нет?  
\- Как тебе только в голову пришло! И вообще-то там было так темно, что я даже посмотреть не успел.  
\- Давайте не будем спорить, - вмешался Ясухара.  
Монах разглядывал хижину.  
\- Вот почему у этой хреновины нет веранды?  
\- Так построил бы, - пробормотал Джон.  
\- Я что, похож на спеца по выживанию?  
\- Нисколько.  
Джон и монах свирепо уставились друг на друга, но тут их прервал Ясухара.  
\- Что это сейчас было?  
Сзади раздавались шаги, и судя по звуку, это был кто-то... большой.  
\- Черт, - выругался монах и полез на ближайшее дерево. Джон смотрел на него снизу.  
\- Если это медведь, то он умеет лазить по деревьям, знаешь ли, - сказал он.  
\- Оставайтесь внизу, тогда он сожрет вас первыми.  
Шаги резко замерли.  
Ребята полезли на дерево вслед за монахом.


	3. Это сделал призрак

\- Если эта штука попытается сюда залезть, я сброшу ей тебя, парень, - сказал монах.  
Ясухара хотел бы надеяться, что он шутит, но голос звучал до ужаса серьезно.  
Они услышали, как зверь, кем бы он ни был, медленно удаляется.  
\- Как хорошо, что мы не в палатке, - сказал Ясу. - Он бы, наверное, внутрь полез.  
Свет в палатке замигал.  
\- Наверное, батарейка садится.  
\- О, дождь кончился! - Джон уселся на ветке поудобнее.  
\- Замечательно, - сказал монах таким тоном, как будто ему было уже все равно.  
Подул ветер. Сначала слабый, постепенно он превращался в торнадо.  
Из-за мокрой одежды ребятам казалось, что их запихнули в холодильник.  
\- Х-х-х-холод-д-д-дно, - сказал Ясухара. Очки у него запотели.  
\- Не тебе одному, - ответил монах, обхватив себя руками в попытке сохранить как можно больше тепла.  
\- Если прижаться друг к другу, я уверен, будет теплее.  
\- Ты в курсе, что ты извращенец?  
Под резкими порывами ветра дерево закачалось.  
\- Ой! - вскрикнул Ясухара, едва не упав со скользкой ветки.  
\- Ау, - монах сжал зубы, защищаясь от другой ветки, которая ударила его по голове.  
\- Ч-черт побери! - воскликнул Джон. Студент и монах ошарашенно посмотрели на него.  
Они мгновенно забыли про собственные неудобства. Монах расплылся в ухмылке.  
\- Что-что ты сказал?  
\- Проклятый микрофон упал! - отозвался Джон.  
\- Ох, - Ясухара и впрямь разглядел очертания упавшего микрофона в палатке. - Он намокнет.  
\- Тогда иди и поправь его, - сказал монах.  
\- Я не знаю, как!  
\- Я тебя отсюда проинструктирую.  
\- Может, вы помолчите оба? - Джон полез вниз. Монах последовал за ним.  
\- Я... тут посижу, - сказал Ясухара. Напоролся на их убийственные взгляды и поправился: - Или нет...  
\- Не забывайте про змею, - напомнил монах, когда они попытались поднять микрофон, не заходя в палатку. Ее силуэт все еще виднелся в свете фонарика.  
\- Корыто скоро выливать пора, - сказал Ясухара.  
Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы вытащить его и вернуть на место, не заходя слишком глубоко и не потревожив змею. Она практически обвилась вокруг фонарика. После того, как Джон вернул корыто на место, они собрались было залезть обратно на дерево... Но тут микрофон снова упал.  
\- Надо бы камнями его подпереть, - сказал монах.  
\- И как мы найдем их в темноте? - поинтересовался Ясухара.  
\- Ты хочешь пойти за фонариком?  
\- Пожалуй, нет.  
Они разделились. Первым вернулся монах, неся камни размером с футбольный мяч. Он поставил микрофон и подпер его камнями. Потом вернулся Джон и принес почти такие же. Они стали их раскладывать вокруг микрофона, и монах спросил:  
\- А куда Ясухара подевался?  
\- Какая разница? - отозвался Джон.  
Такигава фыркнул, а потом заметил Ясухару за спиной у священника.  
\- Это, по-твоему, что?! - требовательно спросил он, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не начать рвать на себе волосы.  
\- Камни? - предположил Ясухара. В руках у него были два камушка размером с бейсбольный мяч.  
\- Скорее галька, - сказал монах.  
Ясухара все равно положил их к микрофону.  
Сильный ветер едва не сбивал их с ног.  
\- Давайте вернемся на дерево, - предложил Джон.  
Они с трудом преодолели ветер, и Ясухара, дошедший до дерева первым, полез было наверх, но замер на полпути.  
\- Что такое? - спросил монах.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, откуда взялась та змея.  
Монах и Джон прищурились и действительно разглядели несколько тел, скользящих в ветках.  
\- О господи... - сказал монах.  
Джон молча направился обратно.   
\- Джон! - окликнул его Ясухара. - Куда это ты?  
Они проводили его глазами и увидели, как он взял один из камней поменьше и стал разбивать им окно машины.  
\- Наконец-то, - сказал Такигава.  
Когда они добрались до машины, Джон уже закончил со стеклом и сидел внутри. Монах и Ясухара забрались на заднее сиденье. Было весьма приятно, что ветер больше не дует в лицо. Правда, теперь он задувал в разбитое окно, кошмарно завывая.   
Джон снял куртку и заткнул дыру.   
Некоторое время все потрясенно молчали.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - Джон скорчился на сиденье.  
Однако у его товарищей пока не кончился адреналин.  
\- Если ты еще голодный, я могу достать ужин, - предложил Ясухара.  
\- Спасибо, я слишком устал, - монах закрыл глаза и вскоре захрапел.  
Ясухара остался сидеть, лишившись собеседников. Минут через пять повернулся посмотреть, стоит ли микрофон - к счастью, стоял.   
\- Кажется, нам наконец-то везет, - пробормотал он, расслабленно откинулся на сиденье и вскоре заснул.  
*  
От стука в неразбитое окно они едва не заработали инфаркт.   
Подскочив на сиденьях, Ясухара вскрикнул, как девчонка, монах ударился головой о крышу, а Джон охнул. Потом они увидели снаружи Нару и Лина. Солнце светило вовсю.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Нару, когда они выбрались из машины. Мышцы затекли и болели.  
\- Конечно, все _хорошо_ , - сказал монах.  
\- Джон ругался, - сообщил Ясухара.  
Священник покраснел до корней волос. Потом все трое повернулись, чтобы убедиться, что микрофон стоит.  
\- Ура!  
\- Наконец-то все идет как надо! - возликовал Ясухара.  
\- А что случилось? - спросил Лин.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - ответил монах.  
Нару вернулся с кассетой в руках.  
\- Змея все еще там? - поинтересовался Ясу.  
\- Что? - сказал Нару.  
\- Н-ничего.  
Лин тем временем рассматривал дыру в оконном стекле.  
\- Ребята, вы что, оказались без ключей?  
\- Это все призрак... - начал Ясухара.  
\- Маловероятно, - сказал Нару, прежде чем монах успел заложить студента.  
\- В каком смысле? - спросил Джон.  
\- В таком, что Маи перепутала адреса, и вы всю ночь караулили не тот дом.  
Трое молчали почти пять минут, не в силах подобрать челюсти.  
\- Я пытался дозвониться до вас и сказать, что можно зайти в дом, - сказал Лин. - Но никто не брал трубку.  
Джон порылся в машине и вытащил свой мобильник. Три пропущенных.  
\- Я даже не проверил, когда мы залезли в машину.  
\- Убью Маи, - сказал монах.  
\- Да, особенно если учесть, что сегодня вам придется делать то же самое еще раз, на сей раз в правильном месте.  
Монах поджал губы.  
\- А может, теперь вы с Лином переночуете в палатке, а мы посидим на попе ровно и обработаем данные?  
Они с Нару одарили друг друга свирепыми взглядами.  
\- Нет, не думаю, - сказал наконец Нару и пошел к машине.  
Лин положил руку на плечо Такигаве.  
\- Не волнуйся, прогноз на вечер благоприятный, так что вам не придется дежурить всю ночь.  
\- Приятно слышать, - ответил Джон.  
\- Давайте уберем все перед отъездом, - Лин направился к палатке, где все еще оставались микрофон, аккумулятор, корыто, два мокрых спальника и севший фонарик, но никакой змеи не наблюдалось.  
\- Ну что, было очень похоже на поход? - спросил монах у Ясухары.  
\- Конечно! - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Ты неисправим...


	4. Лучше бы пленка намокла

Монах, Джон и Ясухара, понятное дело, взяли отгул на оставшиеся полдня.  
Когда они пришли в офис SPR следующим утром, Лин сидел и просматривал записи из правильного дома. Ну или так это выглядело поначалу...  
Странное дело: девочки сгрудились вокруг него и внимательно слушали.  
\- О нет, - прошептал монах.  
\- Что? - тоже шепотом поинтересовался Ясухара.  
\- Не может быть...  
\- Что такое? - спросил Джон.  
\- Ясу, - услышали они голос монаха из колонок, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я шутил. Хватит меня щупать.  
\- Э?! Я вообще-то далеко сижу! - ответил голос Ясухары.  
\- Тогда что за...?! ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!  
Когда девочки их заметили, Маи широко улыбнулась.  
\- Веселая у вас ночь была, ребята!  
\- Маи, я убью тебя. Ты во всем виновата.  
\- Осторожнее, монах, такими записями обычно шантажируют!  
Масако и Аяко тоже повернулись к ним. Обе хихикали, прикрыв рты.  
\- Я пошел, - монах направился к двери.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Джон.  
\- Меня подождите!  
И Ясухара бросился их догонять.

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю, речь идет о магнитофоне с микрофоном, но в оригинале упомянут только микрофон, так что пришлось оставить его.


End file.
